


[Podfic] The Blood Quill

by kingtysonsworld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingtysonsworld/pseuds/kingtysonsworld
Summary: Draco finds Harry on his way back from detention with Professor Umbridge.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	[Podfic] The Blood Quill

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Blood Quill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093926) by [belleslettres](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belleslettres/pseuds/belleslettres). 



  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 6:33
  * **File Type:** MP3



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On Archive.org [here](https://archive.org/details/the-blood-quill)
  * On Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1MbJ5xA2YrpE-AIkPVEWn1hNXEtt1w0MO/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [The Blood Quill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093926)
  * **Author:** [belleslettres](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belleslettres/pseuds/belleslettres)
  * **Reader:** [kingtysonsworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingtysonsworld)
  * **Cover:** [kingtysonsworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingtysonsworld)
  * **Music:** [Kai Engel](https://files.freemusicarchive.org/storage-freemusicarchive-org/music/ccCommunity/Kai_Engel/Chapter_Four__Fall/Kai_Engel_-_08_-_November.mp3)



**Author's Note:**

> Thank you belleslettres for giving me permission to podfic their work! This was such a delight for me to read aloud, and the one-shot overall is constructed wonderfully.


End file.
